


Doctor for the Day

by EndorCiphor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy-centric, Bellarke, Clarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndorCiphor/pseuds/EndorCiphor





	Doctor for the Day

She never thought she would end up being the one in the patient gown. Bellamy opened the door and walked in as if he hadn't made Clarke lay down on the counter in order to 'examine' her. She took in his look, barely holding on a bout of laughter. Fully clothed in doctor scrubs, Bellamy made the look almost comical. Clarke was having a hard time deciding if he was making slight fun of her job or if he was dead serious. She thought it would funnier if he was serious. After all, it wasn't everyday one saw Bellamy Blake play doctor for a day.

"So what do you think?" He asked, striking a pose.

"About the same," she replied, stifling a snicker. It wasn't good to make fun of him for trying to help. Deep down both knew he was doing this to heal her for once after all the cuts and scars she had helped heal on him. And both knew even though Bellamy had no clue what he was doing though the thought was what counted.

"Now let's look at that cut," he said. He lifted up her arm and inspected it. "You're gonna need some special treatment," Bellamy tsked, shaking his head.

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh come on Bell it's not that bad. It just needs a little bactine sprayed on it to prevent infection."

"Right right bactine." He grabbed a bottle off the counter and sprayed it lightly. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Now remind me why you're doing this again."

His brown eyes met her blue ones. "To help you. You've done so much and I wanted to repay the favor."

"Bellamy you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." He placed his hand on hers for a second and she swore she felt a spark of electricity. They stayed like that for a few seconds, hands holding each other and eyes locked. Bellamy was the first to turn away. "I should probably go change."  
Clarke nodded, throat suddenly dry. She sat up. "I'll see you later then I guess?"  
"Yep later." A turn of the doorknob and Bellamy was gone.


End file.
